So Far Away
by LastNiteAutomatic
Summary: Puck est mort, et tous veulent lui rendre un dernier hommage. Parce que, malgré tout, il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.


_**Puck a toujours été un de mes personnage préféré. Je me suis souvent demandé comment les ND réagiraient s'il venait à disparaître, et finalement, cet OS est né. C'est assez triste, et j'ai peut-être fait un peu trop dans le dramatique. À vous de juger, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis.**_

_**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas la série, bien sûr. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne tuerai jamais Puck.**_

* * *

Will Schuester détestait annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles. C'était là un des inconvénients de son métier. Un moment dur à passer. Et il ne s'y habituerait jamais vraiment.

La matin qu'il venait de passer était, sans aucun doute, une des pires qu'il eut jamais vécu. Voir le visages de ses élèves de décomposer quand il leur avait annoncé que Puck était décédé la veille dans un accident de voiture lui avait purement et simplement brisé le cœur.

Will poussa un long soupir, et ferma les yeux._ Pourquoi fallait-il que l'on se rende compte de la valeur qu'une personne avait à nos yeux quand elle disparaissait ?_ C'était là une question qui n'avait pas quitter son esprit depuis qu'il avait apprit la terrible nouvelle. Puck était un élément essentiel du Glee Club. Il était là depuis le début, et avait toujours répondu présent quand on avait eu besoin de lui, même si c'était parfois d'une manière maladroite.

Luttant contre ses larmes, Will passa une main dans ses cheveux. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour entendre la voix de Puck une dernière fois ?

- Mauvaise journée, hein ?

Will reconnut aussitôt la voix de Sue. Il garda cependant les yeux clos. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de la voir de moquer de lui. Le simple fait de l'entendre lui paraissait déjà insupportable.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es très content de ma présence, n'est-ce pas ?

Will grogna, mais consentit à ouvrir les yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. Si tu es là pour me pourrir encore plus ma journée, tu peux …

- Je suis là pour le soutien moral, coupa Sue d'un ton ferme.

Will resta quelques secondes la bouche entrouverte de surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Oui, poursuivit Sue. Que ça me plaise ou pas, j'ai une dette envers toi. Tu étais là pour moi quand ma sœur est morte.

- C'est vrai …, approuva Will, stupéfait.

C'était sans ce genre de moment qu'il se rendait compte que même Sue Sylvester avait un cœur, et qu'elle était loin d'être un monstre, malgré ce qu'elle voulait faire croire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par_ soutien moral _?

- Tu verras très vite par toi-même, répondit Sue en tournant les talons. Bon courage, Will.

Elle s'apprêta à quitter le bureau, mais Will se leva, et dit :

- Hey Sue …

La coach s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner.

- Merci.

- De rien, Bouclettes.

Sue quitta alors le bureau. Cette fois-ci, Will ne la retient pas. Il songea à aller parler à Emma. Celle-ci saurait l'écouter, et peut-être, lui apporter du réconfort.

_Oui,_ c'était définitivement une bonne idée.

* * *

Il était rare que les New Directions se réunissent sans leur professeur. Mais Rachel avait lourdement insisté pour qu'ils rendent tous un dernier hommage à Puck. Ils s'étaient donc réunis dans l'auditorium, et s'étaient assis en tailleur au milieu de la scène. Ils retsèrent silencieux quelques secondes, avant que Rachel prenne la parole :

- Aujourd'hui .. aujourd'hui, nous avons perdus quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour nous.

Tous l'écoutaient attentivement. Elle-même, pour la première fois de sa vie, était gênée de sentir tous les regards dirigés vers elle.

- Puck n'était pas seulement un membre du Glee Club, poursuivit-elle. C'était aussi quelqu'un de généreux, et qui n'hésitait pas à aider ses amis, même si ce n'était pas toujours de la meilleure manière qui soit.

Elle soupira, puis essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avec la manche de sa veste.

- Reposes en paix, Noah, acheva-t-elle. Tu vas nous manquer. _Finn_ ?

Le quater back haussa les épaules, et grommela quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à : « J'ai rien à dire, désolé. »

- Finn !, s'indigna Rachel. C'était quand même ton meilleur ami !

- Laisse tomber Rachel, intervint Tina. Moi, j'ai quelque chose à dire. Et pour une fois, j'aimerai que vous m'écoutiez tous.

En temps normal, tous auraient bien rit à la suite de cette phrase. Il était vrai qu'en général, personne ne faisait attention à Tina. Pourtant, aucun rire ne se fit entendre, et tous écoutèrent la jeune asiatique avec la plus grande attention.

- Je ne connaissais pas vraiment Puck. Je suis d'ailleurs une des très rares fille de ce lycée avec qui il n'a eu aucune relation. Peut-être que j'étais trop timide à son goût, ou je sais pas quoi … en tout cas, j'aurais aimé le connaître un peu mieux, parce que je suis persuadée que c'était un mec génial. Au revoir, Puck. Reposes en paix.

Quinn enchaîna :

- Puck était le père de ma fille. Ma première fois. (elle marqua une pause, s'attendant à entendre Finn protester. Cependant, celui-ci resta silencieux.) Je … je n'ai jamais vraiment …

Elle sembla à court de paroles. Rachel lui attrapa alors la main, et la serra très fort, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

- J'ai toujours été parfaitement incapable de dire à quelqu'un qu'il comptait pour moi, reprit-elle. C'est dans mon caractère, et ça a toujours été comme ça. Puck était là pour moi quand j'étais enceinte, et même après … mais j'ai finalement rejeté son soutien. Il me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Et j'ai été stupide, parce qu'au final … j'avais besoin de lui. Pas en tant que petit ami, mais au moins en tant qu'ami tout court. Il … il aurait été un père formidable, j'en suis certaine. Et j'aurais toujours une pensée pour lui.

Rachel caressa doucement la main de la blonde pendant que Sam enchainait :

- C'est toujours dur de perdre quelqu'un. Que ce soit quelqu'un de votre famille, ou un de vos amis. Puck était un de mes meilleurs potes. Parfois, il me faisait vraiment chier. Mais bon sang … j'aimerais qu'il soit encore là, avec nous. Je serais même content de l'entendre se moquer de ma bouche encore une fois. Il va me manquer. Enfin, pour être honnête … il me manque déjà.

Santana prit à son tour la parole :

- Avant toute chose, je précise qu'il avait complètement raison quand il disait que la bouche d'Evans était énorme.

Rachel et Quinn lui jetèrent un regard noir.

- Quoi ? J'essaye de mettre une touche d'humour. Vous croyez qu'il aimerait nous voir tous comme ça ? Bien sûr que non. Croyez-moi, je connaissais bien Puckerman. Et pas seulement parce que j'ai couché avec lui plusieurs fois. Lui et moi, on était pareils. On ne s'attachait pas au gens, parce qu'on ne voulait pas souffrir. J'ai réussis à changer un peu, grâce à Brittany, mais pas lui. Les rares fois où il a fait entrer une femme dans son cœur, elle lui a marché dessus comme s'il était un putain de paillasson. Et c'est dégueulasse, parce qu'il ne méritait pas ça. _Personne _ne mérite ça. Alors Puckerman, si jamais tu m'entends … sache que, à défaut d'avoir trouvé l'amour de ta vie, t'avais au moins une famille, ici présente. On t'aimais tous. Et on continueras à t'aimer, quoi qu'il arrive.

Les autres prirent à leur tour la parole, excepté Finn, qui préféra rester silencieux. Lorsque Kurt eut finit de parler, Rachel se leva.

- J'aimerais qu'on chante tous quelque chose maintenant.

Tous approuvèrent. À vrai dire, ce n'était guère étonnant de la part de Rachel. Celle-ci commença à chanter a cappella :

_It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes _

Quinn chanta à son tour :

_I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do_

Blaine enchaîna :

_One look from you and I would fall from grace … _

Kurt suivit :

_And that would wipe this smile right from my face …_

Tous continuèrent ensembles, dans une harmonie jamais vue auparavant :

_Do you remember when we used to dance ?  
And incidence arose from circumstance  
One thing lead to another we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung  
It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what your heart meant  
Heat of the moment shone in your eyes …_

Lorsque la chanson se termina, tous rentrèrent chez eux. Demain serait sans doute un jour meilleur. Du moins ils l'espéraient. À présent, ils fallait qu'ils continuent à vivre, avec ou sans Puck.

Mais Finn, lui, se demandait s'il en était capable. La mort de son meilleur ami l'avait bouleversé, et surtout, choqué. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Pour lui, Puck et la mort n'allaient pas ensembles. Il avait fini par croire que Puckerman était un être indestructible.

_Et bon sang, à quel point il s'était trompé. _

Puck était mort. Disparu à jamais. Les autres avaient beau dire qu'il ne disparaitrait jamais complètement, Finn n'en croyait pas un mot. À croire que les gens autour de lui ne vivaient jamais très longtemps. D'abord son père, puis Puck … qui serait le prochain sur la liste ? Il ne savait pas, et il ne voulait pas savoir. Il était déjà suffisamment déprimé, inutile de se mettre imaginer les pires scénarios.

Il arriva chez lui en même temps que Kurt, et s'enferma directement dans sa chambre.

Maintenant qu'il était bien tranquille, à l'abri des regards, il pouvait s'autoriser à fondre en larmes.

* * *

_**Et c'est la fin de ce One-Shot … j'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout. Je crois que je vais arrêter des trucs dramatiques pendant un bon moment, moi … ^^''**_

_**Ah, pour les curieux, la chanson que chantent les ND est « Heat Of The Moment », du groupe Asia.**_


End file.
